The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to an in-line bypass module and line drop compensating power converter and, more particularly, to a system of in-line bypass modules and line drop compensating power converters.
Line drop compensating power converters are known. Many such power converters are arranged to convert an input voltage to a line drop compensated output voltage, such as, for example, by incrementally increasing the input voltage to compensate for a voltage line drop between the line drop compensated power converter and a load. In other words, many conventional line drop compensating power converters are arranged to boost an input voltage by a voltage dropped during transmission on a power line.
In some cases, one or more line drop compensating power converters may be physically arranged in a system of such converters to supply a plurality of line drop compensated output voltages to a plurality of loads. Example loads may include one or more radio transceivers of one or more cellular communications systems. As the power requirements of such systems continue to increase, corresponding increases in the power densities of line drop compensating power converters may also be desirable.